


Praise Jack

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Corruption, Dom/sub, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Rape, Tentacle Sex, Torture, Transformation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient Prothean artifact puts the universe in the hands of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deck 1: God's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Written as response to prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=3751184#t3751184

Jack, Supreme Bitch Goddess And Ruler Of All Life In The Universe, woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong.  
  
It was nothing obvious at first.  As usual, she woke up in her giant bed in what were formerly the Captain's quarters, surrounded by her personal attendants, their naked bodies clinging to hers.  Seeing her rouse, they immediately began to service her.  
  
"Praise Jack," said Garrus, running his hand up her body.  
  
"Praise Jack," declared Thane, as he placed a gentle kiss on her breast.  
  
"Praise Jack," Zaeed proclaimed proudly, being given the honor of servicing the Supreme Bitch Goddess's most holy of cunts.  
  
She laid back for a moment, allowing the slaves' attentions to wash over her.  Their tongues covered every inch of her divine body, tracing the lines of the tattoos and scars that Jack had felt too sentimental to remove, even though in theory she could have willed them all away with a thought.  
  
Sentimentalism accounted for so many things.  Like the fact that she even slept anymore.  She could have easily disposed of the artifact of her former human existence; after all, she had done it with every other lifeform in the universe.  It was much more enjoyable being a goddess when every one of your worshippers had 24 hours a day to praise your magnificence.  
  
But it was still nice to have a rest, and every so often, her dreams weren't filled with pain, death, and blood.  And those were nice.  As was the orgasm Zaeed's tongue had just worked her to.  
  
Still, though, she could feel it.  Something was off.  It puzzled her for a long time, even as she instructed her slaves to put on a show for her.  As the obedient men began kissing and pawing at each other without hesitation, she pondered these strange sensations.  She should know what this was all about; she was omnipotent, after all.  But it was just out of her reach.  
  
Finally, she spoke up to her attendants.  "Are you happy?" she asked them.  
  
"Of course, Goddess," said Thane, before returning Zaeed's cock to his mouth.  
  
"Praise Jack," Garrus said, as he lined up his own rod with Zaeed's asshole.  "She has given us so much, and asks so little in return."  
  
"Have we done something wrong, Goddess?" Zaeed said, his voice suddenly filled with fear.  "You're not going to send us to.. her, are you?"  The mere thought of it brought looks of terror to all of their faces.  
  
"Please, no, Goddess," Garrus begged.  "Do you want us to please you again?  We'll do better this time, we promise!"  
  
Suddenly disgusted, Jack waved a hand.  "Just... go.  I have no more use of you at this time."  
  
Bowing to their goddess, the three men left quickly.  Probably terrified Jack would change her mind and send them down to Deck 4.  The mere mention of the number was enough to make any of her worshippers shiver.  
  
Rising to her feet, Jack stretched and yawned.  Stepping around the bed, she strolled over to the aquarium and knocked on the thick glass.  
  
"Morning, fellas," she addressed the small creatures darting around inside the tank.  "How you doing in there?"  
  
"Your victory is only temporary, human," intoned one of the now 3-inch long Reapers that swam in the bubbling water.  "We will escape this pitiful scheme of yours, and your species will be eradicated."  
  
"Love you too," Jack said, making a mental note to have Kelly come up and "feed" them with her divine gift later on today.  Pacing around her bedroom, Jack tried to work out what was bothering her this morning.  
  
Her path took her to the small hamster cage on what used to be Shepard's shelf and was now hers.  Inside, a small fuzzy critter with the head of a salarian was frantically moving.  
  
"Running in the wheel, very nice," Mordin's head said, his rapid-fire tone even more hard to understand in his new body.  "Good exercise, do it every day.  Now going to drink water.  Delicious water, very thirsty.  Now back to running in wheel.  Wheel is fun, love to run in it.  Now defecating in wood chips.  Ah, great relief.  Back to wheel now."  
  
Sighing, Jack walked over to the closet and donned her ceremonial garb.  A long red robe that fit loosely around her, but thin and transparent to allow all to marvel at her divine form.  And open in the front for when the Supreme Bitch Goddess was in the mood to fuck.  Atop her head, she rested a solid gold crown, with precious gemstones inlaid across its surface.  
  
It was only when she reached the lift and hit the button for Deck 2 when she finally realized what had been bothering her.  
  
Jack, Supreme Bitch Goddess And Ruler Of All Life In The Universe, was bored.  
  
As the lift slowly began its progress downward (power over the entire universe, and even she couldn't make these elevators go any faster), Jack's mind slipped back to several years ago.  How long it had been, Jack wasn't entirely sure.  
  
Once she had laid her hands on the surface of that ancient artifact, time, and a whole lot of other things, stopped mattering.


	2. How We Got Here

"Watch your step," Shepard said as the three of them moved inside the cavern.  "These caves have been here for centuries, who knows how stable they are.  Or what's living in them now."  
  
"Roger," said Miranda, drawing her Tempest and sweeping it across the dark tunnel.  
  
Jack said nothing, but had her shotgun at the ready.  As they trigged the lights on their weapons and moved further into the darkness, Jack glanced over to see Shepard staring at her, and quickly looked away.  
  
Liara had sent Shepard a message that morning, telling him of a remarkable discovery she had found in the Shadow Broker's files.  Although she was sure the former occupant of the position had no idea of its significance; not many people could read the ancient Prothean language as well as she could.  It had been several photos of a Prothean artifact that referred to an "ultimate weapon."  One that would defeat the Reapers once and for all, and bring peace and stability to the universe.  Most of the rest of the writing was illegible after centuries of decay, but Liara did manage to spot a set of coordinates to a previously undiscovered mass relay.  
  
They had gone through that very day, and in the solar system they reached found only one planet capable of sustaining Prothean life as their limited knowledge understood it.  Shepard had Joker scan the surface of the planet they had unofficially dubbed "Salvation" for habitable areas, and narrowed it down to a handful.  Shepard had split his crew into three person teams, hoping to discover whatever powerful artifact the Protheans had developed as soon as possible.  
  
After walking through the tunnels for several minutes, they reached a fork.  "Miranda, head left," Shepard instructed.  "Radio if you see anything.  Jack, you're with me."  
  
"Got it," Miranda proceeded down the dark tunnel, leaving Jack alone with Shepard.  Jack was quick to head for the other path.  
  
"Jack," Shepard called out.  "Jack, wait!"  
  
Jack whirled on him.  "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Talk to me, Jack," Shepard said, his voice low and gentle.  "Ever since that night before the Omega 4 relay, you've been..."  
  
"That night?" Jack said in disdain.  "Biggest fucking mistake of my life.  Don't expect it to happen again."  
  
Shepard shook his head.  "You don't mean that, Jack.  I know this is hard, but you can't keep running away from..."  
  
"Stop fucking acting like you fucking know everything about me!" Jack yelled.  "You like to pretend you can see in my head, but you can't!"  
  
"I only want to..."  
  
"I'm through with worrying about what you want," Jack spat out.  "Let's just get this fucking mission done so I don't have to look at your ugly fucking face anymore."  
  
Shepard called out as she turned and continued down the tunnel.  "Jack, wait!"  
  
"No, I've had enough of..."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack's next step fell on empty air and she felt herself falling.  Her shoulder hit hard rock and she was sliding down a steep decline, unable to arrest her movement.  Clutching for any sort of purchase, her hand slipped, and her shotgun fell from her grip and she was in darkness.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she fell, but finally she tumbled onto a hard stone floor.  She rested on her hands and knees for a moment, catching her breath, and it took her a while to realize she could SEE her hands.  The room she had fallen into was lit.  
  
Looking up, she found herself in a massive domed room, with symbols etched across every inch of the curved walls and ceiling.  Several light fixtures were pounded into the wall, and light flowed out from them to cover the 100-foot diameter room.  Somehow, this place had power.  
  
Jack found her eyes immediately drawn to the center of the room.  On an etched stone pillar hovered a smooth, featureless metal orb, seemingly floating of its own accord.  
  
"Holy shit," Jack said to herself, standing up and rubbing at her injured shoulder.  "I fucking found it."  The way this room was decorated and seemed to center around the orb, she knew this had to be what Shepard was looking for.  
  
She walked slowly toward the center of the room, half-expecting the thing to blow up on her at any moment.  Prothean technology wasn't always the safest stuff, from what she'd heard.  Hopefully this thing wasn't going to beam a bunch of memories of death and destruction into her head; she had enough of that floating up there already.  
  
As she reached within five feet of the pillar, she heard an electronic beeping sound.  From behind the pillar, a flash of light appeared, and ran down Jack's body in the blink of an eye.  A blast of some alien language filled the room, so loud Jack had to plug her ears.  
  
After several seconds of this, another flash of light, and now a holographic display of a human being appeared.  "This message is to whoever has discovered this device.  Do not, under any circumstances, attempt to use this device.  The consequences would be catastrophic."  
  
"You... speak English?" Jack said.  
  
"We have scanned your DNA and brain waves to fashion a rudimentary facsimile of your race's form and words," said the VI interface.  
  
Jack rubbed her forehead.  "Cool, I guess.  So, why shouldn't I use this thing?  Shepard said it was some powerful weapon that would knock the Reapers on their asses."  
  
"'Powerful' is an inadequate word to describe the Siphon," the VI responded.  
  
"Siphon?  So this thing would, what, suck the fuel out of the Reapers' tanks or something?"  
  
"The Siphon was the Prothean race's last desperate attempt to defeat the Reapers.  Having discovered the source of all biotic power, they were able to craft a device that would draw out that power and bestow it upon a single chosen individual."  
  
Jack took a step closer to the pillar.  "Draw out biotic power... from everyone?"  
  
The VI nodded.  "The biotic power of every individual throughout the universe would be drained away and fed into whoever rested their hands upon the Siphon.  That person could then use this massive amount of power to wipe out the Reapers with a mere thought."  
  
"Really?" Jack said, taking another step forward.  "Shit, why didn't they use it when they had the chance?"  
  
"The Protheans realized that whoever used the device would be bestowed with the power of a god.  There would be no limits to what they were capable of; they would be able to shape the entire universe, every last being down to the cellular level, to their own whims.  To lay such power into the hands of a single individual was deemed too great of a risk."  
  
"Well, shit, I've always been a risky sorta person," Jack said, starting to walk faster toward the Siphon.  "I'm willing to give it a shot."  
  
"No!" the VI cried out.  "You do not know what you would be unleashing.  The power of a god is too great for any one person to bear!"  
  
"Everybody trying to tell me what to fucking do these days," Jack said as she reached the pillar.  "Think it's about time I get put in charge."  
  
"Stop, don't..." the VI continued to protest, but Jack boldly planted her hands on the surface of the Siphon.  In reaction to the touch, the sphere flared with bright light.  
  
And across the infinite reaches of space, billions upon billions of people screamed out in one voice as they felt their abilities being drained away.  Each scream eventually fading, one by one, leaving only one loud, triumphant laugh.  
  
A Goddess was born.


	3. Deck 2: Conquest Information Center

Jack was so lost in memory, she almost didn't notice when the lift doors slid quietly open.  She stepped out onto Deck 2.  
  
While she had shaped most of the Normandy's levels to her own whims, Jack had mostly left the CIC intact.  It made for a good place to monitor all the pathetic attempts of the last pockets of resistance to defeat her.  Although really, with her power she could have stopped any thoughts of fighting her before they even started, but there was something sort of funny about it all.  Like watching a colony of ants trying to take down a rhinoceros.  
  
The one thing that did change, however, was the population level of this deck.  The Normandy no longer flew through space thanks to a mass effect drive core and a skilled team of pilots and navigators, but simply because Jack willed it to.  As a result, most of the crew were pointless, and spent most of their time down on Deck 3.  She tended to keep a few wandering around up here, however, mostly just to offer her praise as she made her way through the ship.  Fuck it, even a god needs an ego boost every once in a while.  
  
One of those lucky individuals passed her as she walked down the hall.  "Praise Jack," said Joker, walking without the assistance of any sort of cane or leg brace.  
  
When Jack had taken control of the universe, she had divided everyone into two groups: People she had hated, and people who had left her the fuck alone.  Joker had fallen into that "fortunate" latter group, and as a reward, Jack had given him a fully working body.  
  
Not that he seemed to appreciate it much.  Mostly because it wasn't actually his body.  
  
"Praise Jack," Dr. Chakwas dejectedly intoned, her head sharing neck-space with Joker's just to the left.  Jack didn't know why she was so upset.  She'd always wanted to give Joker the ability to walk on his own.  Now she had the chance.  Oh, well, some people just didn't appreciate what a kind and generous Goddess she really was.  
  
As Jack walked past the two-headed worshipper and into the CIC, EDI's voice came over the loudspeaker.  "Praise Jack, fo' sho. Yo' requested offerin's fum all races gots arrived on schedule. All life praises and wo'ships ya' as dey rightfully should.  Slap mah fro!"  
  
Jack gave a weak smile.  While EDI had resisted letting her take command of the Normandy at first, like most everyone else she eventually fell in line.  But as punishment for her initial resistance, Jack had found an ancient piece of software the archives referred to as a "jive filter" and willed it to be installed over EDI's normal voice files.  Made her boring proclamations a little more bearable.  
  
"Excellent," Jack said as she stood up at the galaxy map.  "Open a channel to the Citadel Council, I have a few things I need to discuss with them."  
  
"Openin' some channel fo' ya' now, oh Supreme Bitch Goddess, sho' 'nuff," EDI drawled.  In front of Jack, a holographic screen displayed the four members of the Council, the three aliens and Anderson.  
  
"Praise Jack," all four of them said in unison, their demeanors grave and their expressions defeated.  
  
Jack adjusted her sheer robes and grinned at them.  "And a good morning to you, formerly most powerful people in the galaxy.  Had a little something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Your tithes did arrive safely, I assume?" asked the asari councilor.  
  
"Yes, yes, all of that shit's going fine," Jack said.  She left a pregnant pause before saying, "So, what's going on in the Solveig system?"  
  
The reaction of the councilors to her words almost broke through the recent boredom she was feeling.  Almost.  
  
"Nothing, of course," the salarian councilor stammered.  "Nothing at all, I don't know what..."  
  
"Drop it, she knows," Anderson intoned.  
  
The turian councilor balled his talons into fists.  "I told you it was a stupid idea.  She's a damn goddess, it's not like she wouldn't know."  
  
"We had to try," Anderson protested.  "For Shepard's sake, at least."  
  
The mention of Shepard's name made Jack's confident expression waver, but she quickly recovered.  "I have to admit, your efforts were a little less pathetic than usual.  You managed to gather every last pocket of resistance, every ship you could lay your hands on, and mass them into one gigantic fleet to try and attack the Normandy.  In fact, seems you were about two minutes from officially launching the attack before I made this call.  Would have been sort of impressive, seeing that fleet of 50,000 ships coming at me.  Ain't going to happen now of course."  
  
"Please," Anderson said, putting his hands together in a plaintive gesture.  "They were only following our orders.  Punish us, not them."  
  
"What?" the turian councilor exclaimed.  "I didn't agree to that."  
  
"Oh, I had no intention to punish them," Jack said.  "But then again, I do have to stop them from trying to throw their ships up against the Normandy.  Not that they'd make a dent in it, but steering through battered wreckage is such a fucking pain.  So..."  Jack closed her eyes for a moment, concentrated, and opened them again.  "Think you should be getting a call from somebody right about now."  An electronic beeping sound was heard, and Jack nodded.  "You have my permission to answer it."  
  
Anderson pressed a nearby console.  "Anderson here."  
  
"Sir, it's Septimus.  The attack plan has hit a snag.  We...uh..."  
  
"What does this button do?" said a voice in the background, followed by a small boom.  "Oops, probably shouldn't have done that.  Maybe this one will..."  
  
"We... seem to have all forgotten how to fly a starship.  We're probably going to need somebody to tow us back to dock."  
  
Anderson winced and shut his eyes.  Without responding, he closed the communications channel.  
  
"Now, let's get back to the subject of punishment," Jack said.  "Before we get to you infidels, though, there's somebody else who's going to need a little discipline.  The one Anderson put in charge of this mission.  Let's bring her here in person to answer for her heresy, shall we?"  
  
Jack snapped her fingers, and in the blink of an eye, a woman in full combat armor was standing on the CIC deck.  
  
"...idiots doing?  Get this thing going so we can..." Ashley Williams was still in the middle of giving orders when Jack had warped her over.  After blinking and recognizing her surroundings, Ashley turned to see Jack and snarled.  "You!" she cried out, and rapidly drew her pistol and squeezed off a shot directly between Jack's eyes.  
  
The bullet bounced harmlessly off Jack's skin and hit the floor of the CIC with a metallic clinking sound.  Jack looked down at it and smiled.  "Cute," Jack said, before looking back up at her new captive.  
  
Grunting in frustration, Ashley threw the gun away and stared defiantly at Jack.  "Kill me, torture me, do whatever you want," she proclaimed.  "I'll never give in to you."  
  
"Oh, what have they told you about me?" Jack said, her steps almost graceful as she walked down toward Ash.  "That I'm a cruel beast, an evil monster?   Honey, I think you'll find that I am a just and kind god, to those who serve me well,” Jack reached a hand up to stroke Ashley's cheek, and the determined marine jerked her head away.  
  
"You're no god," Ashley said.  "You're pathetic."  
  
Jack turned slightly, putting a finger up to her chin as if considering this opinion.  "So, you're one of those stubborn ones who still think there's another higher power out there ready to save them.  Well, sweetness, I'm going to make you a little deal."  
  
Taking one step back, Jack placed her hands upon her hips.  "I'll give you one chance, to renounce your false god and worship the true deity that stands before you.  Fall to your knees and proclaim yourself as my loyal worshipper.  Do that, and you can leave this ship unharmed and unmolested.  Don't let anyone say I was never merciful."  
  
Ashley spat on the floor.  "Piss on your mercy."  
  
This only made Jack's smile widen.  "I knew you were gonna say that.  Guess I'm going to have to hand you over to the tender mercies of my executive officer."  She pressed a button on a nearby control panel, and a door slid open behind Ashley.  
  
"Praise Jack," said Kelly Chambers as she walked into the CIC.  Like all remaining crew members, she was dressed in Jack's new "uniform" for her personal slaves: a black leather collar, thigh-high leather boots, and nothing else.  It certainly wasn't her clothing, however, that caused Ash's eyes to go wide, her skin to go white, and an involuntary cry to rise out of her throat.  
  
"Oooh, she's a cute one," Kelly said, reaching down to stroke at the Supreme Bitch Goddess's divine gift.  With how much Kelly had flirted around with anything in sight before, Jack always used to think she had the sex drive of a dude.  So, when Kelly had pledged herself to Jack's service, Jack had simply completed the equation.    
  
Jutting out fourteen inches from Kelly's wide, feminine hips was a thick, veiny, throbbing cock.  Kelly ran her hand up and down its length, her fingers not even able to completely wrap around its girth.  It twitched in her grasp, clear pre-cum dripping from its head and splashing to the floor.  Below it hung a pair of gigantic balls, hairless and swinging back and forth with every step Kelly took.  
  
"Oh, it's gonna be okay," Kelly consoled Ashley as she stepped forward, pointing her massive rod at the terrified marine.  "Trust me, it's going to be the best thing that ever happened to you."  
  
Jack detected Ashley making a run for it and gestured casually with her hand.  Ash was immediately frozen in place, her expression terrified.  With a few quick twitches of her fingers, Jack forced Ashley's body onto its hands and knees, Ash struggling against Jack's power to no avail.  
  
"I won't..." Ashley said through gritted teeth, "...Won't give you the pleasure of bowing to you willingly."  
  
"Well, good, cuz you already done fucked up on that one," Jack deadpanned.  "I offered you mercy, and you refused.  Now, get a little taste of your true goddess's wrath."  
  
And with one more gesture from Jack, Ashley's armor and clothing simply dissolved away into nothingness, leaving her well-muscled form bare naked.  Kelly wasted no time falling down to her knees and aiming her divine gift at Ashley's unprotected slit.  
  
"We're going to stoOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashley screeched in pain as the gigantic cock forced her pussy wide-open.  Kelly smiled gently as she slammed her hips again and again into the marine's backside.  Jack watched Ashley being violated, shaking her head violently in denial, and wondered to herself how long the headstrong marine would last.  Part of Jack's gift to Kelly was to have her new appendage coat itself with a sheen of powerful pheromones.  By smell, by taste, or by the more direct approach currently being employed by Kelly, it didn't matter how it got into you.  It might take a while, but eventually Ash's screams of pain would fade, replaced with cries of ecstasy.  
  
Satisfied her orders were being carried out, Jack turned back to the Council, who had been watching the whole series of events in horror.  "As for you four, I'm not going to be as fucking gentle with you as I was with this one."  
  
"Very well," Anderson said, bowing his head.  "Kill us if you must, but..."  
  
"Kill?!?" Jack recoiled.  "Councilor, I am appalled at the suggestion."  
  
Anderson seemed confused.  "But... you..."  
  
"Let me give you a little trivia here, ladies and gents," Jack said.  "Since I've taken control of this universe, there have been exactly 7 million, 482 thousand, 627 suicide attempts.  There will be four more by the time I finish this sentence.  And I am actively preventing each one from succeeding, even as we stand here talking."  
  
Jack gestured back at the rutting Kelly and quietly sobbing Ashley.  "Say my newest subject back there happened to be right, and there really was a god that created the universe.  If I kill you people, or anyone else, I'd just be freeing you from my world and sending you to His.  Fuck that shit.  This is MY universe now, and all of you are MY worshippers, whether you want to be or not."  
  
She gestured down at the galaxy map.  "Every last living thing in this world is staying here, forever.  You will not age, you will not die, and you will exist as long as I wish you to exist.  Call it my heaven or call it your own hell, whatever it is, not a single fucking one of you will ever, EVER, escape it."  
  
There was a long silence after that, punctuated only by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh behind her.  After a few seconds, Jack could hear Ashley start grunting, but with no trace of pain in the sound.  
  
"So, no, you don't get to die," Jack proclaimed.  "Nothing so kind as that.  Instead, I'm diverting course and bringing the Normandy to the Citadel.  I think it's time you had all had a chat with my Mistress of Pain."  
  
The councilors reacted in horror.  "Not her," said the salarian councilor, his long fingers wringing together.  
  
"You can take this comfort, at least," Jack said.  "As you saw, I could have all of you on this ship and at her tender mercies with the snap of a finger.  I'm at least giving you the time it takes for us to arrive at the Citadel to prepare yourselves however you see fit.  Not that it will help."  
  
"Please," the three alien councilors were jabbering and begging, "Don't do this.  Show some mercy!  We'll do anything you want!"  
  
"Yes," Jack said, leaning in close.  "I know you will.  As you can see," she pointed behind her, "I have many methods of persuasion."  
  
"Yes yes yes," Ashley had long since been freed from the stasis Jack had put her under, but was now driving her own hips back into Kelly's thrusts.  "Fuck me, fuck me, oh God, never stop fucking me!"  
  
Jack was about to disconnect the call when Anderson piped up, "Please, just answer one question."  
  
Sighing, Jack gripped the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.  "Dammit, you people and your constant whining are boring the piss out of me.  Fine, what?"  
  
"Where is Commander Shepard?"  
  
The question struck Jack dumb.  After a moment, she finally responded.  "He's safe.  That's all you need to know.  I'll be arriving within the day, be prepared or be fucked.  Well, it's actually gonna be both."  She abruptly disconnected the call.  
  
On the floor, Kelly's eyes were squeezed shut, and she bit at her lower lip.  As Ashley screamed for more, Kelly let out a shout, and her cock jerked inside Ashley.  Semen spewed into the marine's womb and filled it to bursting, the remnants leaking out of her gaping pussy and splattering across the floor.  The effect of the cum in her, mixed with the pheromone, brought Ashley to a screaming climax, and she collapsed onto the floor with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Nicely done, Miss Chambers," Jack said as Kelly withdrew her flaccid organ with a wet pop.  "As always, your knack for connecting with others is well appreciated."  
  
"Speaking of which, my Goddess," Kelly said, easily transitioning from a violent sexual assault to her warm and friendly demeanor, "Are you quite alright?  If you pardon me for saying, you don't seem like yourself today."  
  
Normally she might have punished someone for prying into her mind like this, but she'd always had a soft spot for Kelly, naive little slut that she was.  Plus, she was right, after all.  
  
"Kelly, are you..." Jack fumbled for the right question and then just simply asked the same one she'd posed to her male slaves.  "Are you happy?"  
  
"Of course, my Goddess," Kelly's grin of enthusiasm seemed genuine, and her cock was already returning to full erect status.  "Everything is so simple now!  I used to have deal with so many people coming in with their problems before, and have to come up with something to say to make it all better.  Now, it's always the same solution!  Feeling depressed?  That's an ass-fucking.  Tired of being on the Normandy and wanting a change of scenery?  That's an ass-fucking.  Getting sick of all the ass-fuckings?  Oh, you better believe that's an ass-fucking!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what it is today," Jack said, sighing.  "It just all feels different somehow.  Like... the fun's all gone, you know?"  
  
Kelly nodded in understanding.  "You know, Goddess, I've think I've got an idea that will totally turn that frown upside down, and take all the cold pricklies and turn them into warm fuzzies."  
  
Jack stared at Kelly.  "Is it an ass-fucking?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmaybe," Kelly answered.  
  
"Maybe another time.  Right now I..." Jack's impromptu therapy was interrupted by arms suddenly clinging to her leg.  
  
"Please," said the revived Ashley.  "Please tell her to fuck me again!  I need it so bad, please!"  
  
Jack crossed her arms and stared down at the pleading woman.  "I could do that.  But first you have to answer a question for me."  
  
"Anything, anything at all!" Ashley cried out.  "Please please please..."  
  
"Who is your god?  The one true god, the only one who ever existed?"  
  
She answered without hesitation.  "You are, Jack!  Praise be to you, oh Supreme Bitch Goddess.  I worship in your temple!  I kneel at your altar!  Now please!"  
  
"Well, we don't really have a temple or an altar per se," Jack said, reaching down to part the bottom half of her robe and expose her crotch.  "But I do have a place where you can prove your faith by doing a little kneeling and worshipping."  
  
And with that, Ashley Williams converted to a new religion, and began practicing with a fervent zeal.


	4. Deck 3: Palace of Sensual Delighs

Spatially speaking, the area that Jack stepped out into when the doors opened to Deck 3 wouldn't fit within the square footage the former crew quarters and mess hall occupied.  To put it more plainly, a room of this size would almost certainly house at least three Normandys, four if you cleared out the furniture.  
  
Not that petty matters like physics mattered to her now.  This wasn't the only deck that Jack had expanded in order to fit her grand ideas.  And this deck needed to be large as well, in order to house all the activities going on within.  
  
Jack pushed through a set of sheer silk curtains and walked into a scene right out of an ancient Turkish harem.  It was a vast room, decorated with marble pillars stretching up to majestic arches, ornate rugs spread across white tile floors, and silken tapestries strung from the ceiling.  
  
And most importantly of all, the beds.  Across the entire length of the room were beds of every shape and size, nearly all of them occupied by men and women in various acts of copulation.  Moans and cries echoed up high into the ceiling, as humans and aliens of every type fucked each other’s brains out without a second thought of their surroundings.  The only interruptions came when one individual or group drifted over to another bed to trade partners, or when their other bodily needs required satisfaction and they wandered over to the feasting table, loaded with every possible delicacy known to man and non-man alike.  
  
It was the ultimate honor for any Jack worshipper, to be invited to the Palace of Sensual Delights.  The name hadn't been her idea, of course; she would have gone with the less poetic but more direct "Fuck City," but that's why she had put somebody else in charge of the whole thing.  
  
And that woman was now approaching her with a warm smile.  "Praise Jack," said Liara as she bowed.  "Have you come to sample my courtesans today?"  
  
Jack openly leered at the asari's sensual form.  Even though she'd stuck to men most of the time, she'd always had a bit of a soft spot for the sexy blue alien women.  Which was why she had allowed Ms. T'Soni and fifty other asari women permanent resident in the Palace, in exchange for providing whatever services were requested of them by other visitors.  
  
"Yeah, I think I could go for a taste of blue today," Jack said, although her tone suggested she wasn't entirely convinced.  
  
Liara let out a sharp clap, and several of the asari on the beds immediately disengaged from their partners, all of whom simply shrugged and moved on to the next warm body.  "Prepare our goddess's bed," she commanded.  "Remain after you are finished to await further instruction."  
  
The other asari hurried off to their tasks.  "Hey, Liara, could you come back with me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, you wish my services today?" Liara said, a slight blush coming to her face.  "The Goddess honors me."  
  
Jack shook her head.  "No, I... I just kinda want to talk."  
  
Liara was confused, but knew not to question.  "Of course, whatever you desire," she replied, and the two of them walked back to Jack's private chamber.  
  
"So... how've things been going with you, then?" Jack asked Liara, the attempt at small-talk sounding bizarre even to her own ears.  
  
"As well as they have every day since you came into power, Goddess," Liara tentatively rested her hand on Jack's shoulder.  "You have blessed me with paradise, and my only desire is to do what I can in return to give you pleasure as well."  
  
"Yeah, hope you can.  Lately it's..." Not watching where she was going, Jack nearly tripped over an extended hanar tentacle.  "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"This one most fervently apologizes," the hanar said, and waited until Jack had nodded her acceptance of his apology before returning to his activities.  Hovering in the air with the space jellyfish was Kasumi Goto, naked as everyone else in the room, with the hanar's tentacles holding her in place.  The hanar return to plunging two of its appendages, topped with cock heads due to Jack's genetic altering of the entire hanar species, back into Kasumi's cunt and asshole.  The Japanese thief squealed in ecstasy, and reached out for one of the other tentacles to jam into her mouth.  
  
"Well, that's a bit of a cliché," Jack thought to herself, but shrugged and moved on as the hanar's tentacles started spraying jism all over the moaning woman.    
  
Soon enough, they had passed through an archway and entered a room with the one bed no one else dared occupy without permission.  It was wide enough for six people to lay in and still have room to maneuver, and pillows were piled up all across the head.  Jack shed her robes and crown before crawling onto the amazingly soft mattress and sitting up against a large cushion.  Standing at the foot of the bed, Liara motioned, and several of the other asari moved toward Jack.  Crawling on their hands and knees across the large mattress, they ran their delicate hands across Jack's bare flesh, drifting ever closer to her erogenous zones but just as swiftly drifting away.  
  
They spoke only to offer their praises to their goddess before attending to their tasks.  Samara moved up on Jack's left, kissing Jack's flesh as she went, while the green-skinned Shiala copied her movements on the right.  Soft purple hands gently spread Jack's thighs, and Aria T'Loak stared at her goddess's sex with hunger before running her tongue slowly up the folds of her labia.  
  
With asari at all sides stroking and licking, Jack beckoned to Liara, who sat herself next to Jack against the cushions.  
  
"So, Liara," Jack said, conversing as casually as one could while being molested by a trio of horny aliens.  "You ever get bored of this stuff?"  
  
Liara pursed her lips.  "I'm not sure I understand the question.  Is this some sort of test?"  
  
"I mean, all you do is fuck and watch other people fuck all day.  Which is fine and all, but after a while... haven't you had enough?"  
  
The asari shook her head.  "You might as well ask if I've had enough of breathing.  Sex is a natural part of any living organism.  The moment of orgasm is when we are truly most in touch with what makes us a living, natural being.  That you have allowed me to experience this perfect moment so many times is a gift I can never repay."  
  
"Thing is, though, I've already come twice today, and..." Jack suddenly winced and said.  "Three times today, fuck, that tongue of yours is fucking magic, Aria."  
  
"Thank you, Goddess," Aria smiled with pride.  Liara gestured down at Aria and raised an eyebrow to Jack, and Jack nodded.  As if reading the unspoken signal, Aria shifted to the side and maneuvered herself to Liara's waiting snatch and started to work again.  
  
"But, yeah," Jack continued, "Came three times today, but it just isn't the same as it was.  There's just something... wrong."  
  
Liara smiled indulgently as her hand idly fingered Aria's head-tendrils bobbing between her legs.  "You're the goddess of this world, Jack.  If something is wrong, just fix it."  
  
"I can't fix it if I don't know what it is, though," Jack groaned, partially from frustration over the whole situation, and partly from the feel of Samara nibbling at her neck.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Jack," Liara assured her.  "I trust in your infinite wisdom completely."  
  
Again, she was finding no help from her worshippers.  "Ah, hell with it," Jack leaned across Shiala and pulled Liara into a kiss.  "Let's just fuck and forget I said anything."  
  
"As always," Liara said, her tongue snaking out to lick her lips, "I am at your command, Goddess."  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Jack pulled herself away from the tangle of multi-colored bodies and put her robe back on.  She barely processed the ongoing orgy in the main hall as she headed back to the elevator and hit the button that all true Jack-worshippers dreaded.  
  
"Proceedin' t'deck 4," EDI's funky voice called out.  
  
Pleasure obviously wasn't the ticket out of this funk Jack was in.  
  
It was time for some pain.


	5. Deck 4: The Dungeon

After using the Siphon, Jack was now the most powerful being in the universe.  There was nothing that could hope to even scratch her, and no force in the universe that could rival her.  
  
And yet... even she was a little scared of Deck 4.  
  
Her current Mistress of Pain had been one of the first to give up the fight and pledge herself to the Supreme Bitch Goddess.  It wasn't surprising, really.  She'd always been smart, as long as Jack knew her, and she knew that there was no point in fighting once she saw a few demonstrations of Jack's new powers.  
  
And she'd been a pleasant enough person when Jack had known her, engaging with her only when necessary and always remaining nice.  Jack never got from her the looks of quiet judgment that others tended to shoot in her direction.  That is, Jack was pretty sure she didn't.  Hard to tell sometimes.  
  
But regardless, Jack had wanted to reward one of her first followers properly, and so had delved deep into her mind.  In there she found thick walls holding back hidden desires.  Things so shameful that she had banished them deep into the furthest fabric of her thoughts and sealed them away forever, or so she thought.  
  
And Jack, being the kind person she was, just simply tore all the walls down.  Which ended up unleashing something unlike she ever expected.  
  
Jack stepped out onto Deck 4 and immediately heard the screams.  Like Deck 3, the layout of this level of the ship had been warped by Jack's powers into something that could never logically fit inside the shell of the Normandy.  And yet here it was.  She stood in front of a stained stone wall, with a single heavy wooden door set in its center.  
  
And as the elevator doors closed behind her, the wooden door opened, and out she came.  
  
Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Mistress of Pain.  
  
Jack never quite understood why she still wore the mask.  She probably could have probed Tali's mind to find out why, but after the mess she left in there the last time, Jack wasn't really sure she wanted to pay another visit.  Her best guess, though, was that it made her more frightening to her victims.  She wasn't somebody they could reason with, somebody to whom they could appeal to her basic human... well, quarian nature.  She was a faceless tormentor, not a person but a force of nature designed to deliver as much agony as possible.  
  
The rest of Tali's suit, however, had long been removed from her body.  Jack could reduce mountains to rubble with a thought; a little thing like fixing an immune deficiency was like falling off a log.  In its place, Tali now wore a pair of long black latex gloves, matching lace-up boots, and a studded corset that left her bare breasts exposed.  What a quarian, of all races, would need with a corset, Jack couldn't fathom.  
  
Not that Tali's old outfit had been discarded, however.  After several modifications to fit the human form, it was now fastened and locked around the woman that trailed behind Tali, the leash fastened to her neck yanked tight as they walked.  Gabby Daniels stared at the floor, her brow furrowed, her arms securely tied behind her back.    
  
Making a sound too low for any human ears to detect, the suit that had been locked onto Gabby buzzed away.  Tali had modified the software to detect Gabby's relative arousal levels and adjust as necessary, to keep her constantly on the edge of orgasm without being able to achieve release.  Even now, she was staring between Jack and Tali with a desperate look, not begging to be freed, but to be allowed by one of her mistresses to cum.  
  
In a vacuum, Jack might have heard something like that and thought whoever did it was a pretty sick bitch.  But compared to the horrors that awaited on the other side of the door, Tali's treatment of her favorite slave was downright fucking philanthropic.  
  
"Praise Jack," Tali said as she brought Gabby to a halt.  It still scared Jack a little to hear that voice, once so genuinely bright and cheerful, now displaying nothing but a sadistic delight with her current situation.  "Here to have a look at your prisoners?"  
  
"Should be a fun afternoon," Jack said, without much enthusiasm.  This was starting to feel even less like boredom now.  Over the past few years, she had reveled in coming here, seeing her enemies experience tortures that would last an eternity.  But she was suddenly feeling a knot in her stomach.  She wanted to go back into the lift, but there was no turning back now.  
  
"Maybe going in there will do the trick," she thought to herself.  "Make you remember when you loved this shit, and you weren't going soft like when you were with Shepard."  The name again, she forced herself to drive him from her mind.  Why did it all keep coming back to him?  
  
While Jack had stood and considered, Tali was amusing herself.  "Slave!" she barked out, yanking Gabby's leash to pull her down to her knees.  With a latex-clad finger, she pointed toward her bare slit.  "Eat!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Gabby said, and Tali slapped her across the face.  
  
"Did I fucking say you could talk?" Tali snapped, and gripped the back of Gabby's head to shove it into her crotch.  "You better make me fucking cum in the next ten minutes, or I'll give your little bosh'tet ass to the krogans.  You wouldn't like that, would you?"  She pulled a riding crop off a hook on her corset and struck Gabby across the back.  Even though the thick quarian environmental suit, Gabby flinched.  "I said, would you?  Fucking answer me when I ask you a question!"  
  
"No, mistress," Gabby said, and returned to work.  While Tali berated and mocked her, the former engineer put all of her effort into pleasing her mistress.  It only took seven minutes before Tali let out a long, low moan, and her juices leaked out onto Gabby's face.  
  
"An adequate effort," Tali said, breathing heavily.  "Every so often you remind me why I gave you the gift of being my personal slave.  I think you deserve a special reward today."  Reaching her arm up and activating her omni-tool, Tali accessed the remote functions of the nerve stimulation program.  Jack watched as Tali moved a slider to its maximum setting and pressed a confirm button.  
  
The reaction was immediate.  Gabby looked like she'd been hit with an electric shock as she fell to the floor.  At the highest level, the program was forcing her through multiple orgasms, one right after the other with a span of less than a second between.  In between ear-piercing screams, Jack could hear Gabby calling out.  
  
"Thank you!  Thank you, Mistress!  Thaaaaaaaaaannn..." this last one trailed off as Gabby fell unconscious.  
  
"Sorry," Tali said as she turned back to Jack.  "Just got distracted there.  So, ready?"  
  
Leaving Gabby out cold on the floor, Tali lead Jack through the door into the main torture chamber.  The room was large, not as big as the harem but not much smaller either.  The walls and ceiling were rough stone, the floor simple dirt.  Along the walls and all through the empty space in between were racks, pillories, and a hundred other ways for humans and other aliens to be restrained.  And a great many of them were currently occupied by moaning, screaming bodies, most of them long since given up the urge to struggle against their bonds.  
  
This was the dungeon.  And once you were here, chances are you were never coming out.  Not because you died, but because... well, you were never coming out.  Jack had never been much for forgiveness, and a reprieve from the tortures of the dungeon had never happened since Jack had taken control.  A trip to the dungeon wasn't just painful; it was an eternity of agony.  
  
Tali's voice was filled with exuberance as she showcased some of her favorite victims.  "Daro'Xen, the one who attempted to turn the Migrant Fleet against you," her voice turned cold as the thought of someone betraying Jack came to mind.  "She'd wanted to study the Geth up close, and now she's getting the chance."  
  
The quarian had been stripped of her suit, and was fastened by hand and foot to a padded bench.  In between her wide thighs, Legion was putting the new attachment Tali had retrofitted onto him to good use, his body moving faster than any other humans could as he drove the large, studded phallus fused to his crotch in and out of the shrieking quarian's anus.  
  
"Creator Tali'Zorah, we are uncertain of the benefit to the Quarian people this repetitive motion will reap," Legion intoned.  Tali ignored him, moving on to her next victim like a kid on a tour of a candy factory.  
  
"And here's our good friend, C-Sec Officer Bailey," Tali cooed as she drew the tip of her riding crop across his bruised cheek.  "He's going to tell us all about the plan he had to start a rebellion in the Lower Wards, aren't you?"  
  
Bailey, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, let out a pained groan.  "Goddamn it, woman, I've told you every last detail of the plan.  For God's sake, you've already stopped it.  It's over, we lost."  
  
Tali seemed to consider this a moment, then shook her head.  "No, still think you're hiding something," she finally decided.  "Ken, why don't you get back to working on your extraction techniques?"  
  
Kenneth - or at least Jack assumed it was Kenneth, the leather mask strapped across his entire head made it difficult to tell - picked up a cat o' nine tails and flung the barbed strands against Bailey's back.  From this angle, Jack couldn't see the bloody mess that the torture implement must have left on his back, but the puddle on the floor was enough to paint the picture, almost literally.  Despite this, Bailey gritted his teeth and forced himself to withstand the pain.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kenneth," Tali chastised her slave.  "You have to make him scream a little.  He's not going to tell you everything just because you ask."  She gave the mutilated Bailey a soft pat on the cheek before moving on.  
  
"And of course, the esteemed Ambassador Udina, leader of the last attempt at rebellion," Tali proclaimed.  "He wanted so badly to be in the Council and work with alien races; I figured I could help him improve human/alien relations by taking as many of them up his ass as possible.  As you can see, today we're having a summit with the krogans."  
  
Locked in a rusted metal pillory, his neck and wrists latched down, Udina was helpless as Grunt brutally sodomized him.  "This is an outrage!" he screamed.  "I'm an esteemed politician; I've done nothing to deserve this!"  He sighed as Grunt withdrew from his well-used anus, only for Wrex to step forward and take his spot.  "You can't do this to me... AAAH!"  
  
Jack broke out of her funk long enough to question, "He's still screaming that shit?  I was in here two months ago and he was on about that too."  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?" Tali said, pulling an electronic device off her belt.  "See, most people can only take so many months of non-stop torture before there's nothing you can do to them anymore to make them suffer.  Or they go bug-fuck insane, one of the two," Tali shrugged.  "So I built this device that lets me wipe the memories of anyone I want, as far back as I need to.  Makes the pain and fear all brand new again, isn't that great?"  
  
"Huh.  Quarian ingenuity at its finest," Jack muttered, and almost screamed as she suddenly found herself wrapped in a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for this, Jack," Tali said, her nearly-nude body pressing firmly up against Jack's.  "All these things I was holding back, and for what?  Now I can do everything I always fucking wanted to, and it's all thanks to you."  
  
Jack awkwardly patted Tali on the back.  "Yeah, glad to help."  
  
"You ready to visit the special room?"  
  
Now this thought brought a bit of a smile to her face.  "Oh, do I ever stop by and not want to?" she said.  "Let's go visit that fucker."  
  
Tali unlocked a second door in the back of the torture chamber, leading into a smaller room that contained only two occupants.  
  
Imprisoned in a warped metal device that locked him in position on his hands and knees was the Illusive Man.  Unlike the rest of Tali's guests, he didn't scream or cry out.  He had long since gone catatonic, and Tali must have known he was a special case and didn't use her memory wipe on him without Jack's permission.  
  
Above him, rapidly humping its thick red member into his ass, was a varren.  A varren Jack had altered to be in a state of near-constant arousal, never allowing TIM a moment's peace.  
  
Oh, and one other alteration.  "Arf arf," said the head of Jacob Taylor, fused to the varren's neck.  "Ruff ruff aroo!" he added, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he happily plugged away at TIM.  
  
"Oh, good Jacob," Tali cooed, waving her hands to call him over.  The varren galloped over, a wide smile on Jacob's face as he approached.  "You want a treat, Jacob?  Want a prize?"  Tali tossed a scrap of meat, and Jacob's mouth caught it in mid-air and wolfed it down.  "Now, get back to work, boy," Tali encouraged the beast, and Jacob the varren returned to humping TIM.  
  
"I... I think I should be going," Jack said, suddenly not enjoying this at all.  
  
"Oh, okay," Tali chirped.  "Sure you don't want me to break out the strap-on and take you up the ass?"  
  
Jack shook her head.  "Catch you next time," she said as she turned to leave.  Something suddenly clinging to her leg halted her.  
  
"No!" Tali shouted, bringing her riding crop down on the varren body humping Jack's leg, as Jacob's head stared up at her in glee.  "Bad Jacob!  Don't hump the nice lady!  Hump the mean man!"  
  
Jack didn't even remember the walk back to the lift afterward.  After the doors closed, Jack thought to herself.  This whole ship tour had made the situation worse, not better.  All of these people were too far gone, too caught up in this world she had created for herself to offer her anything but mindless praise.  
  
She needed to talk to somebody outside of this whole thing.  There was an obvious choice, but... no.  She couldn't do it.  Couldn't face him now.  
  
There was only one other option, and it seemed almost as crazy.  She hit the button for Deck 5.


	6. Deck 5: Slut Quarters

Unlike the other decks, Jack would see something different every time she went to deck 5.  This time, she found herself in what appear to be a hallway in a 20th century school.  Lockers ran up and down the hall, and various billboards and posters were hung on the walls.  
  
"That's right," Jack said to herself, "It's cheerleader day."  
  
Even as she started walking, she heard the familiar chorus of cheers.  This was one of her favorite selections, but as with everything else today, it wasn't giving her the same delight.  
  
"...won the big game, hell yeah!  Now we gotta fucking celebrate!" said a male voice in the distance, and Jack turned to follow it.  
  
"Fuck yeah, we do!" said another male voice, getting louder as Jack got closer.  "And I've got just the post-game treat for you guys!  Miranda, come on out!  Let's get this party started!"  
  
A high-pitched giggle and a familiar voice was heard.  "Hi, guys!  You ready to show me those state champion cocks?"  
  
"You show us those big fucking titties of yours," Jack heard as she stepped through the door marked "Men's Locker Room" "And you got yourself a deal!"  
  
"Hee hee, sure thing!" Jack arrived inside the locker room just in time to see Miranda grab the hem of the cheerleading top she wore, reading "Sacred Jack High School", and yank it upward to reveal her inflated breasts.  The crowd of football players standing around here immediately dropped their pants, and Miranda wasted no time taking a cock in each hand while wrapping her lips around a third, the twin blond pigtails she wore flowing back and forth as she eagerly sucked.  
  
It was one of a countless number of degrading scenarios Jack had devised for Miranda to live through every single day.  With Miranda's intelligence vastly dropped, and her libido ratcheted up to maximum, she attacked each situation with unbridled enthusiasm.  A groupie being drilled by her favorite rock band, a hooker hauled into the station house and rammed by a couple of dirty cops, a stripper at a bachelor party who wants to get an extra big tip... so many ways to make Miranda whore herself out, so little time in an eternity to try them all out.  
  
Jack watched for a while, just to make sure that watching the now-literal cheerleader get gang-banged by a bunch of jocks didn't finally get her out of this depression she was in.  It was around the time the third player jacked off across Miranda's grinning face and bobbing tits that Jack realized that this was a waste of time.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, all trace of the players disappeared.  Even the semen sprayed across Miranda's skin vanished.  They hadn't been real; the only real people who were ever in this place were Jack and Miranda.  
  
Miranda looked around, confused.  "Hey, guys, where'd you go?" she squeaked out.  "Hey, this isn't funny, bring those thick cocks of yours back here, we're not done celebrating!"  Looking up, she saw Jack approach and raised a finger.  "Hey, this is the boys' locker room.  Like, you shouldn't be in here and stuff."  She giggled.  "Oh, that's right, I shouldn't be in here either.  Did you see the team coming your way, we were getting some celebration in, and..."  
  
Jack stood and waited, saying nothing.  It took a little time to trigger on occasion, but it always did.  
  
"I wanted to... wanted..." A different light came to Miranda's eyes, and she let out a loud sigh.  "Are you going to rape me again today?" she asked, speaking in her normal voice.  "Or just mock me like usual?"  
  
There had been one other change Jack had made to Miranda's personality.  She'd been inspired by an old 20th century book she'd read, "Flowers for Algernon," where a character went from dumb to smart, and back to dumb again.  It was an image that had stuck with Jack for a while, the idea of knowing that you would go back to a way you hated being, and could do nothing to stop it.    
  
And Jack couldn't have thought of a better way to torment Miranda.  Any time the two of them came into close proximity, Miranda's intelligence and personality would return to normal, and remain that way until Jack left.  Little had Jack suspected that she would be using this little loophole of hers in this fashion.  
  
When Miranda noticed that Jack hadn't moved or spoken, she grimaced.  "Please, Jack, you've got to stop this.  I know you hate me, I know that, but the rest of the world hasn't done anything to deserve what you're doing."  
  
Jack still didn't speak, instead sitting down on the bench next to Miranda.  Finally, she spoke up, "This sucks."  
  
"No kidding," Miranda bitterly spat out.  "I wish you'd get done with whatever it is you're going to do to me.  You don't have any of your fun little toys with you, so at least I don't have that to look forward to."  
  
"I... dammit, I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," Jack said.  "Why don't I feel right about this anymore?"  
  
"About turning me into your sick entertainment?"  
  
"About all this," Jack waved a hand around.  "This whole... universe I've created."  
  
Miranda scowled.  "Who knows, maybe you grew a conscience overnight."  
  
"Would you stop with the insults and just let me talk?" Jack said.  "Or maybe I should just leave and let the defensive line have their turn with you?"  
  
"No, please," Miranda said, and Jack couldn't help but smile a little.  The irony of having Miranda beg her to stay around was too wonderful.  "Fine, just say what you want to say, I won't interrupt."  
  
Jack leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs.  "I just... I thought this world was perfect.  Anything I ever wanted to do, I did, and nobody could stop me from doing it.  With just a thought, I could have any man, any woman begging for me.  All the money in the world, control over everyone and everything.  I am literally the most powerful thing that ever existed."  
  
"So why the fuck don't I like it anymore?" Jack finally asked.  
  
Miranda waited a second to make sure Jack was finished before speaking.  "It's obvious, Jack.  You have everything you ever wanted... but you didn't have to work for it.  You didn't have to suffer and fail, only to keep trying harder.  Part of what makes our successes in life so great is the effort that's required to obtain them.  Would freeing my sister from my father's plans have been as satisfying if I'd just done it with a thought?  No, because even after all the suffering and death that resulted, when I got to see her smiling and happy, it..."  This thought brought a tear to Miranda's eye.  Probably remembering Jack's visit of two weeks ago, and the blindfold.  Even Jack had felt a little bit guilty about that one.  
  
"I suffered all my fucking life," Jack said, looking away from Miranda and staring at one of the fake gym lockers of this artificial reality.  "Had people use me and screw me over, rape me and try to murder me, and shouldn't all that fucking mean something?  Shouldn't I feel like I earned this?"  
  
Miranda shrugged as she tugged her cheerleader top back over the massive breasts Jack had given her.  "I can't answer that, Jack.  But the fact that you're sitting here talking to me means that you've reached the end of your rope."  
  
"No fucking shit," Jack said, and the two of them laughed.  Fuck, was she actually BONDING with the cheerleader?  No, that was stupid.  She was just telling Jack what she wanted to hear to keep her from leaving.  But still... something about this was nice.  Talking to somebody, a real person and not somebody whose thoughts had been warped into obedience.

"Jack, I know you went through a lot of pain," Miranda said.  "And I'm sorry if my attitude came across as... abrasive at times.  But these are real people's lives you're playing with here.  They had hopes and dreams and fears and desires, and you wiped them all away and replaced them with some... childish power fantasy."  
  
Jack saw Miranda flinch, expecting some retaliation, but Jack hung her head.  "I know.  Fuck it, I know.  But I don't know how to go back now."  
  
"Jack, admit it," Miranda said.  "Not that I'm not happy that you've allowed me this long to be myself, but you know I'm not really the one you want to be talking to right now."  
  
Jack stood up from the bench with a sigh.  "Dammit, chee... Miranda.  Hate to admit it, but you've actually got a point.  I gotta talk to him."  
  
As she turned to leave, Miranda called out, "No, wait!"  When Jack stopped, she said.  "I helped you out, Jack.  Please, let me keep my mind.  Even if it's just for one day, let me keep my mind."  
  
"I suppose I do owe you," Jack said.  After several seconds of staring at Miranda's hopeful expression, she smirked.  "I'll make it up to you, promise."  
  
"No, dammit, come back!" Miranda shouted as Jack walked away.  "You goddamned bitch, I hope you... you... uh... what was I saying?"  Jack snapped her fingers.  "Oh, there you guys are!  Now, where were we?"  
  
When the lift doors closed behind Jack, she made no motion to push a button, simply closed her eyes.  And without any prompting, the elevator began moving downward.  Slow at first, then accelerating to speeds that would kill any ordinary human.  After the elevator finally slowed to a halt and the doors slid open, Jack opened her eyes and stepped forward into the sunlight.


	7. Deck ???: The Prison

It was the same as she had left it, the last time she went down here two months ago.  A rolling, endless field of grassy hills, stretching out to the horizon as far as she could see.  Wild horses galloping across the plains, the thick smell of flowers in the air.  Just a few patches of white clouds in the clear blue sky.  
  
And in front of her, a small one-story wooden cabin with a lake nearby.  Wooden rail fence, smoke pouring from the chimney.  Another horse, this one tamed and grazing in a nearby corral.  
  
All in all, it looked pretty good for a prison.  
  
Looking down at herself, Jack suddenly felt disgusted.  She willed the set of sheer robes and crown away, and replaced it with the remains of her Purgatory uniform, the outfit she'd been wearing when they first met.  Stepping forward, she made her way to the front door and knocked.  
  
Shepard answered the door and offered her a weak smile.  "Come in," he said, stepping away from the door and moving back into the small living room.  He was wearing a button-up wool shirt and blue jeans, and appeared to be growing out his beard.  
  
"Surprised it's still like this," Jack said, all of the confidence she felt as the god of the universe gone in an instant, "You know I gave you the power to make this place look however you want, right?"  
  
Shepard looked thoughtful as he settled down into an easy chair.  "Kid growing up on spaceships all his life, he wants nothing more than a place like this.  Wide-open spaces, not having to crowd around other people to get to where he's going.  A blue sky instead of the endless black," Shepard forced a smile.  "Always thought I'd retire to a place like this.  Maybe when I found someone to settle down with."  
  
"I... uh..." Jack couldn't believe how awkward she suddenly felt.  Dammit, this man was her prisoner, she shouldn't be like this.  "I wanted you to know that your plan didn't work."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
Jack had to laugh.  "Dammit, Shepard, I know your hand when I see it.  You gave the Council the idea of raising that army against me just before I locked you up here, didn't you?"  
  
Shepard shrugged.  "If you say so."  
  
"I'm just surprised you were finally willing to take me out once and for all.  Finally regretting not taking that shot the first time?"  
  
"My instructions to Ash were clear," Shepard said.  "Disable the Normandy and take you alive at all costs."  
  
She felt her anger flaring.  "Dammit, Shepard, you and this fucking naiveté of yours!  This belief that you can trust everybody, treat everybody all sweet and nice and they'll play ball.  People always told you it was going to bite you in the ass one day, and now look where you are.  If you'd taken that shot when you had the chance..."  
  
"Then you'd be dead," Shepard replied.  
  
"And the world'd be a much better place for it, wouldn't it?" Jack said.  
  
Shepard shrugged.  "Maybe.  Maybe not.  I made the call; I have to live with that."  
  
"You stupid fuck, are you still going around thinking that you can save me?" Jack snarled at him.  "Still believing that the awesome Commander Shepard can just swoop in and fix me?"  
  
"I can't fix you, Jack, I think I've said that before," Shepard said, his voice remaining calm.  "All I can do is to be there for you if you decide you want to fix yourself."  
  
Jack threw up her hands.  "You are so fucking maddening.  Makes me glad I locked you down here after the last time you tried to take back the ship."  
  
"If you're going to be here a while, telling me how much you hate me," Shepard said, gesturing toward the couch, "You could at least have a seat."  
  
Jack threw herself down into the cushions.  "So, Shepard," she said, calming herself down and returning to her normal caustic tone, "What do you do down here all day while I'm up there ruling the world?"  
  
"Some riding.  A little reading.  Take walks.  How's godhood been treating you?"  
  
"It's been..." Jack started to say "great" but couldn't bring herself to lie.  "It's been a mess.  Things were going great for a while there, then all of a sudden... bam.  Nothing satisfies me anymore."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Shepard said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Jack quipped, then saw the look in Shepard's eyes and felt her good humor die.  "I talked to Miranda; she seems to think I'm not happy because I didn't earn this.  Because I didn't have to fight to get what I've got."  
  
Shepard gave a nod.  "Have to agree with that one.  In my experience, some of the best things in life, you have to work through a lot of resistance before finally breaking through."  The look he gave her when he said it left no question what he was referring to.  
  
"Stop it," Jack muttered.  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
Jack jerked her head up to glare at him.  "You're acting like we're just two normal people sitting around having a conversation.  You're my fucking prisoner; I wish you'd start acting like it."  
  
"Can I ask you something, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you run away?"  
  
Jack crossed her arms.  "Run away from what?"  
  
"From us.  Deny it all you want, but we connected that night.  You let down your barriers for just a minute, and then threw them right back up in my face.  Why?"  
  
"Fuck it, Shepard, you still care about this shit?  I think we left our 'relationship problems' behind around the time I enslaved the entire universe, don't you?"  
  
"Can you just answer the question?"  
  
The stubborn bastard.  "I... I don't know, okay?  Things were just... I don't know."  
  
"You do know, Jack," Shepard insisted.  "You just don't want to say it."  
  
"Fuck you, Shepard!  I should kill you right now, I should fucking rip your head off and never have to deal with you again!"  
  
Shepard betrayed no reaction as he leaned back and simply asked.  "Then why don't you?"  
  
Jack jumped up and screamed out in fury, and Shepard's cozy cottage exploded out from around them, the walls and ceiling tumbling off into space, leaving only the floor and the furniture behind.  She cried out again, and the grasslands around them spontaneously burst into flames.    
  
"Because I can't!" she screamed to the still calm Shepard.  "I can do anything else I fucking want to, and no matter what I can't bring myself to do a damn thing to you!"  
  
Shepard watched her, that fucking look still in his eyes.  That look that he'd given her the day she'd thrown him in this prison, the day he'd pointed a gun at her head before she'd thought to make her physical body invincible to bullets.  The same one he gave her every time she cursed at him and drove him away after that night in his quarters.  
  
She wanted to rip his eyes out of his sockets and throw that look back in his face, but she couldn't make herself touch him.  
  
"I ran away because I was scared," Jack finally said, feeling hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks.  "The thought of being with you and then losing you... it scared the hell out of me.  I couldn't do it again, not after Murtock."  She pointed a finger at Shepard and bared her teeth.  "You son of a bitch, you did more damage to me than anybody ever did, and you did it by caring about me.  I was weak, and I was scared, and I went to sleep night after night and saw you dying on me, over and over again, and I couldn't fucking take it anymore."  
  
Jack turned away and stared out at the raging inferno that now surrounded them.  Suddenly, she knew what had started all this.  The dream of that morning came back to her.  It hadn't been dreams of suffering and death as it almost always was.  It'd been a dream of Shepard.  Not dying and leaving her but with her, the two of them together.  
  
And in that one subconscious moment, she realized that the reality she had created couldn't hold a candle to that one dream.  
  
"If I just could have made you hate me," Jack said. "Could have made you see what a worthless piece of shit I was, it would have fixed it all.  You would have given up on me, and I could have left and forgotten all about you.  But no, you just couldn't let it go, and now here we are, here in this..."  
  
She sank to her knees and slumped her shoulders.  "Here in this fucking pathetic universe I created for myself.  Everything I ever fucking wanted, and it's pointless."  She felt him move to her, reach out a hand to pull her to her feet.  
  
He pulled her up and immediately drew her into his arms.  "What the fuck have I done?" Jack sobbed.  "Oh, god, what did I do?"  
  
"Jack," Shepard said.  No other words, just her name, over and over again as the flames spread around them, burning higher into the sky.  "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack..."


	8. Dream

"...Jack! Jack, come on, Jack!" She was opening her eyes, staring up at Shepard crouching above her. She saw the concern in his face melt away as he cupped her face. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"F...fuck's going on?" Jack said, feeling a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder. The ground underneath her was rock, the sky now a dingy grey.

Shepard smiled in relief. "You're on Salvation, you fell down into a tunnel. We thought we lost you there for a second."

"You shouldn't have taken the risk, Shepard," Miranda approached from nearby, looking down at the two of them in disdain. "If that tunnel had collapsed while you were going down it, we could have lost both of you," the look she gave Jack made it clear which loss would have been more felt.

"Fell, I..." Jack's eyes went wide. "The Siphon, where is it? Don't use it, it's dangerous!"

Miranda cocked an eyebrow. "You sure she didn't suffer some brain trauma?"

Shepard ignored her. "What's the Siphon, Jack?"

"I was in a room, a big domed room. There was a ball in the middle, a VI called it the Siphon."

"Better get her in to see Dr. Chakwas when she gets back," Miranda helpfully opined.

Shepard helped Jack to her feet. "We found you in a domed room, that much is real. But it was completely empty."

"Empty?" Jack was stunned.

"No pillar, no VI, no sign of this Prothean weapon that was supposed to be here. I almost lost someone... lost one of my crew on a damned wild goose chase."

"Not your fault, Commander," Miranda said. "Maybe the artifact was a fake, or somebody already found the weapon. Regardless, we can at least mine this planet for untapped resources while we're here."

"Small comfort, but better than nothing I suppose," Shepard responded to Miranda, although his eyes never left Jack's. "Let's get out of here before we have any other catastrophes." He placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and said, "You gonna be okay?"

Jack blinked. "Uh... yeah. You know me, tough as fucking nails."

Shepard gave her a warm smile. "Great, let's get moving."

As he started to walk away, she called out. "Wait, Shepard."

He turned to her. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," Jack said. "I just... I... oh, fuck this." Charging forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could.

"I'll... be in the shuttle," Miranda said as she walked away.

After his initial shock, she could feel his arms wrap around to hold her tight. It was only when Jack remembered that she needed to breathe that she finally pulled away.

"Well, that was..." Shepard said, then cocked his head. "Wait, what was that?"

"That was me telling you that... I'm not running away anymore," Jack said. "No matter what happens or how scared I get, I'm staying right here." 

Shepard's expression seemed to indicate he didn't quite understand, so Jack kissed him again. That didn't need any interpretation.


	9. Epilogue: Big Things are Coming

It had been one of the most painful shuttle rides of Miranda's life.  The two of them across from her, Jack resting her head on Shepard's shoulder, she and Shepard making those big sappy eyes at each other.  It was disgusting.  
  
As soon as she stepped back on the ship, Miranda called out to EDI to begin launching probes at Salvation and see what minerals could be found.  
  
"Salvation," she muttered to herself, "That name turned out to be a load of bollocks."  
  
"Miss Lawson," EDI intoned, "I have an urgent message from Yeoman Chambers.  She wanted to see you as soon as you got back to the ship."  
  
What could Kelly want? Miranda thought to herself as she made her way to the yeoman's office.  Kelly was behind her desk when Miranda arrived, her face flushed.  
  
"What's the problem, Kelly?" Miranda said.  
  
"Could you please shut the door?" Kelly said, her voice sounding strained.  
  
Miranda triggered the door and took a seat opposite Kelly.  "So what's going on?"  
  
"While you were down on the surface of the planet," Kelly said, "Something... something happened.  Something I can't quite explain.  There's been... some odd developments."  
  
"Kelly, what do you mean?  Should I get Commander Shepard in here?"  
  
Kelly's eyes widened.  "No, no!  It's... not something he can help with.  Miranda, we're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are, Kelly."  
  
"And I can trust you with things?  If I bring you a problem, you can help me out, right?"  
  
Miranda smiled at her.  "Kelly, you know I'm here to help.  Whatever the problem is, just tell me and I'll do whatever I can."  
  
"Okay," Kelly said, and rose to her feet.  Miranda watched in shock as Kelly started unfastening her pants.  
  
"Kelly, wait, what are you..."  
  
Reaching down in her pants, Kelly pulled out the gigantic cock that was now attached to her hips and let it slam down onto her desk with a loud and wet thump.  Droplets of some fluid sprayed off it with the impact and struck a horrified Miranda in the face.  
  
"I need to stick this thing in a pussy," Kelly exclaimed, "And I need to do it right fucking now!"  
  
Miranda's first instinct was to scream, until her nose picked up a smell coming from the massive rod.  The same smell drifting up from the fluids that had sprayed her in the face.  Tentatively, she reached out her tongue to taste, and she smiled.  
  
"Well," Miranda said as she rose to her feet, her hands going to the zipper of her jumpsuit.  "Who am I to refuse a friend in need?"  
  
And at the exact same moment Miranda's clothes hit the ground, a message arrived in her inbox.  
  
"Told you I'd make it up to you!  
Kisses, the Former Supreme Bitch Goddess"


End file.
